


Faded Memories

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gakupo is there to comfort them, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Kaito is a good dad, M/M, Meiko is a good mom, Minor Character Death, No one dies in the fic, Past Character Death, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: It's the anniversary of the death of Miku's parents,Gakupo goes with her and Kaito to visit their graves.TW's:Death (offscreen)GriefCar Accident (offscreen)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku & Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid), Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Faded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 18 years old  
> Miku: 14 years old  
> Kagamines: 12 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Death (offscreen)  
> Grief  
> Car Accident (offscreen)

Miku opened her eyes slowly, her consciousness having already come to her hours ago, she stared at the wall her bed was pushed up against, the light blue paint strokes blending into each other seamlessly.   
She sighed and pushed herself up, sitting but not making any moves to get out.   
This dark cloud always seemed to return on this day, clinging to her but spreading to the rest of the house too.   
She didn’t even look up when the door creaked open, already knowing who it would be.  
Luka placed the same outfit she always wore on this day on the bed in front of her, the navy blue dress, white nylon leggings, and gold constellation necklace staring back at her.   
Luka grabbed her hairbrush and carefully began to detangle Miku’s hair, letting her cousin lean into her comfortingly.  
“Uncle Gakupo is gonna be taking you guys there in a few hours.” Luka spoke softly, carefully dragging the brush through the bright teal hair.  
Miku nodded, just to make sure Luka knew she heard what she had said, before carefully grabbing the necklace.  
The constellation for her zodiac sign glimmered in her hand, still bright and whole after all these years.   
One of the few things she still had of her mother.  
She remembered back when she was young, asking Uncle what the shape was, and remembered him telling her it was the shape of the stars on her birthday. And how he had gifted this necklace to her mother the night she was born.   
Luka placed a hand over the chain, silently asking permission to help.   
Miku handed it over and moved her hair out of the way, letting Luka clip it securely against her skin.  
“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” the elder of the two said, leaving once the younger nodded.  
Another tradition, ever since she could remember on this day Luka would help her get ready. She would grab the same outfit, place it in front of her, comb out her hair, clip the necklace, and then leave Miku to change on her own.   
Before the Kagamines were around Miku was pretty sure Auntie would do something similar for Uncle, but when the two arrived someone had to keep an eye on them, so Luka ended up helping both of them.  
She finally placed her legs on the floor, standing and changing before going to the corner of her room where a mirror hung over half the wall and sitting in front of it.   
She ignored the bags of makeup she normally used the mirror for, and just took out her comb, hair ties, and bobby pins and began braiding her hair.   
Settling for a simple long singular braid, pinning her bangs up enough so they wouldn’t fall in her face, she worked in silence.  
Silence was a rare thing in this house, even on this day.  
She didn’t blame Rin and Len for not understanding at first, they weren’t around when it happened after all, but it did feel weird to hear them giggling and playing on this date.   
Eventually they grew enough to understand what death was and to be quiet until her and Uncle had left the house at least.  
Once her hair was done she got up and left her room, heading to the bathroom and letting her muscle memory carry her through brushing her teeth and putting on deodorant.  
She met Auntie and the twins in the kitchen, attempting to offer a smile that was undoubtedly unconvincing.   
Rin and Len exchanged a look, before getting up and hugging her tightly, one from each side, and both returning upstairs afterwards.  
Meiko opened her arms in an offer, an offer which Miku took immediately, rushing into her warm embrace and fighting the tears that threatened to spill.  
“Hey hey, it’s ok, it’s ok to cry.” Auntie murmured, shielding Miku from the outside world as quiet sobs shook her body.  
It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t.  
How come people like Luka’s mom, who threw their children to the side like garbage, got to go on living while actually dedicated parents were ripped away from their kids by chance?  
How come Miku didn’t get to grow up with the parents that wanted her, that loved her, all because some drunk idiot couldn’t put his phone down while driving.  
She felt another pair of arms wrap around her, and heard the two adults of the house having a hushed conversation.  
She turned within the hug sandwich she found herself in to bury her face in her Uncle’s chest.  
Kaito patted her head and hugged her tightly, letting a few tears of his own fall down his face, whispering comforting nothings in a broken voice.  
After quite a while of hugging Miku looked up at her Uncle’s face, his soft sad smile looking back down at her, his eyes still wet with unshed tears that undoubtedly would spill over later.  
“We should eat something, your mom wouldn’t stand for me not feeding you.” he said, managing to earn a few giggles from his niece.  
Then another tradition was repeated, the two grabbed bowls and dumped three scoops of ice cream into each bowl, eating in comfortable silence.  
At first anyway.  
“Did I ever tell you about,” Uncle would start, and then more and more stories would be retold across the table.   
Stories of children going about life,  
Stories of teens discovering life,  
Stories of adults navigating life.  
Luka and Auntie would join them, the Kagamines coming down too.  
All of them laughing at Uncle’s stories and occasionally chiming in with jokes and questions.  
The doorbell sound is what breaks the fragile happiness that got built. The Kagamines run to answer the door as Luka and Meiko move to hug Miku and Kaito respectively.  
Miku clung onto her cousin as Kaito hugged Meiko tightly, before letting go and going to greet Gakupo.   
The two shared a chaste tender kiss, Gakupo wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man and whispering to him quietly.  
“Ready to go?” Luka asked Miku, rubbing her back and gently leading her towards the doorway. The Kagamines move to grab jackets and bags and hand them to their respective blue haired owners.  
Rin giving Kaito one more hug while Len hugs Miku,  
“I’m sorry.” Len murmured to her, Miku smiling sadly into the young teen’s hair.  
She could sometimes forget that the twins also lost their mother, at a much younger age then she did.  
Miku let Len go and instead took Kaito’s hand, the two following Gakupo towards the car, an old anxiety flooding Miku’s veins.  
Kaito squeezed her hand, “do you want me to sit with you?” he asked quietly.  
She shook her head, getting into the back seat behind Gakupo, Kaito reaching back from the passenger seat and reconnecting their hands.  
She didn’t have many issues with cars nowadays but back when she was younger she couldn’t ride in the back by herself. Either Kaito or Luka had to ride with her to help calm her down, she couldn’t remember this but Luka had told her how she couldn’t ride in a car without crying for around a year after the incident.   
She was normally alright now, though she was rarely alone in the backseat, even when she was she was normally fine.   
Her anxieties did spike once a year around this time, though she was getting better at not letting her anxieties get the best of her.  
Staring out of the window and watching the streets go by was mind numbing, the silence within the car only adding to the slowly settling sadness that had been looming over them.  
Like fog rolling over the earth.  
The drive wasn’t that long, but somehow the 30 minute drive had felt like hours and minutes at the same time.  
The three stood before a familiar gate, the area was practically empty except for them, some employees dusting off long abandoned tombstones and clearing the flowers of the remembered ones.  
The ones they came to visit loomed down the pathway, their presence warping the world around them.   
“Do you wanna go first?” Uncle asked her quietly, trying and failing to keep the trembling out of his voice.  
In truth she did not, but knew he needed a bit more time to collect himself, so she nodded and walked towards the gravestones.   
She knelt before them, her parents’ names staring back at her as she hung her head and thought of what to say.  
“H-hey mom, hey dad,” she muttered quietly, “it’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
She sat silent for a while before taking a deep breath, “Auntie, Luka, and the twins are doing ok. The twins are gonna be turning 13 soon so you can imagine how the teen angst is really starting to fill the house. Auntie is getting real sick of Len’s music taste let me tell you.” she chuckled, feeling tears coming down her face.  
“I did want to apologize,” she murmured, “every time I come here my memory of you two fades more, I-I can barely remember your faces anymore, all I remember is the noise.” she trailed off, her mind replaying the horrible sounds of metal on metal, her parents screams and her crying, the sound of people scrambling outside and police sirens wailing.   
“Uncle says I really am a mix of the two of you, Dad’s hair and Mom’s features, but I can barely remember that for myself.” she spoke, barely above a whisper. “I hope you can forgive me for being such a horrible daughter.”   
She knew she was crying by this point, she could feel herself shaking, sobs trying to escape from her chest, she tried to take deep breaths and calm down.  
She looked back up at the gravestones in front of her, trying to offer them a smile, “I miss you two, a lot, like a lot a lot. But I guess life keeps going on doesn’t it? I can’t imagine how Uncle dealt with it, losing you and then having to take in a 2 year old. He’s really strong, despite what most people think, though you probably already know that.”  
She looked back at Uncle and Uncle Gakupo, the two were hugging tightly, Uncle Gakupo shielding his lover from the rest of the world and rubbing comforting circles into Uncle’s back.  
“I should probably let him come talk to you.” she sighed, rubbing some stray dirt off of the memorial. “I promise I won’t forget though, even if I forget your faces, and your voices, I won’t forget you. Ok? Is that enough?”   
She stood carefully, stumbling a bit, “I’ll come talk to you again soon, I promise it won’t be another year this time.”   
She made her way back to where they were waiting, Uncle passing her by as he headed over to the gravestones, Miku moving to stand next to Uncle Gakupo, both watching the blue haired man intensely.  
They stood in silence for a bit, Miku staring intensely at the ground next to her shoes.  
She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she let herself be pulled into a hug.  
“Don’t blame yourself, ok?” Uncle Gakupo spoke softly. “I know your parents would be proud of the young girl you’ve grown to be.”  
She clutched at his shirt, “they wouldn’t be upset that I can barely remember them?”  
“No,” he replied instantly, “you were only 2, most people can’t remember anything from that age. You coming here, your love, you continuing to live, that’s more then enough for them.”  
“But you never met them.”  
Uncle Gakupo took a moment to think, “I didn’t, but I met you and Kaito, and if they were anything like you two I have no doubt they’re proud of you wherever they are.”  
Miku was quiet, silently crying into Uncle Gakupo’s shirt.  
“You are more then enough for them, Miku, don’t you ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I am not good at getting through writing angst, it just drains me.  
> It took me a week to get through this, hopefully it's at least decent.
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions for the series in the comments!


End file.
